


Adventures in Fruit Picking with Matt Mason

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disaster strikes when Shaq takes Matt on a routine trip to pick ripe fruit, much to Shaq's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Fruit Picking with Matt Mason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my hundredth Falling Skies fic!!! Which is Many Fics. I must, of course, declare my undying love for Johanna, the Cochise to my Tom Mason who always keeps my ass warm. This fic, like so many, is dedicated to her <3333
> 
> But I specifically saved this Matt plot for the 100th fic so I could dedicate it to her tbh. Because Johanna deserves the world and all the good things in it tbh.
> 
> This was going to be a general fandom shoutout, but /Johanna/, u kno?

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Hal asks. 

“It’s Shaq!” Matt says cheerily.  “We're just walking outside camp to get some fruit!”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Hal says, sighing.  “You have to listen to him, okay?”

“I will!” Matt says.

“And you have to watch out for Matt,” Hal says, turning his attention to Shaq.

“I am aware of his importance to you,” Shaq says.

“I’m just saying: I know you’re a scary Volm warrior, but Matt can be a handful,” Hal says.

Shaq looks down at Matt and considers the size of his own hands.  “I could carry him in one hand, you are correct.”

Hal gives him an indecipherable look.  “Just be careful.”

“I’ll watch out for him!” Matt says, pulling on Shaq’s hand ineffectually and waving his basket.  “Let’s goooo!”

“I will ensure your brother’s safety,” Shaq says.

“Thank you,” Hal says, leaning up to press his lips to Shaq’s cheek.  He blushes red before patting Matt on the head.

* * *

 

Obtaining the fruit does not take long, and it is easy to lift Matt up to ensure that he can pick as much fruit as he can.  Matt laughs and kicks his legs.

“Oh, man, I’m sorry,” Matt says when he kicks Shaq in the face.

“Your kick is not that powerful,” Shaq assures him.

“Hey!” Matt says, looking down at him.  “My kick is plenty powerful!”

“It is not,” Shaq says. 

“Then can I kick you again?” Matt says.

“If you must,” Shaq says.

“Aww, Shaq, you’re supposed to say no.  I can’t kick you on purpose,” Matt says.  “I like you too much, and you’re Hal’s boyfriend.”

Shaq just grunts and lifts Matt a little higher.

“You can just put me in the tree and I can climb around,” Matt offers.

“I do not believe that Hal would approve,” Shaq says.  “You can collect plenty of fruit in this manner.”

“Hal’s not here, though!” Matt says.

“But I have promised to ensure your safety, and I will not disappoint him,” Shaq says. 

“Awww, you really like him,” Matt says, grinning down at him.

“This is not true,” Shaq says quickly, glaring up at the small human. 

“Uh huh,” Matt says.  He returns to picking the fruit.  “That’s why you’re worried about disappointing Hal.”

“You are not making any sense,” Shaq says.

Matt looks at him again.  “I got all the fruit.”  He shakes his basket.

“Excellent,” Shaq says, returning Matt to the ground.

“Do you want an apple?” Matt asks, offering him a small red orb. 

“No,” Shaq says.  “We do not eat indigenous food unless it is necessary.”

“Why not?” Matt asks, taking a bite.

“It may not contain nutrients vital to Volm health,” Shaq explains.

“So?  They taste really good,” Matt says around a mouthful of food.  “Junk food is okay sometimes.”

“Volm only eat what is nutritious,” Shaq says. 

“Boring,” Matt says, and then he pauses.  He holds up a small white object.  “Look!  My tooth fell out.”

“What?” Shaq asks, alarmed as he notices the gap in Matt’s smile.  He crouches beside Matt and examines him. 

“My tooth fell out,” Matt says.  His speech is difficult to decipher as Shaq has begun examining his mouth.  There are trace amounts of blood.

“Are you injured?  How in need of medical assistance are you?” Shaq asks.  His heart rate has begun accelerating for unknown reasons. 

Matt laughs around Shaq’s fingers.  “I don’t need any help.  I’m fine!”

“You are deceiving me,” Shaq says.  Hal had warned him that Matt often lies about the severity of his own injuries and there is now a gap in Matt’s smile.  “Inform me of how I can help you.”

“You don’t need to help me!” Matt says.  “The tooth will grow back.  It’s been wiggly for a while.”

“You expect to lose certain body parts, secure in the knowledge that they will regenerate, even outside of battle?” Shaq asks.

“Yeah, I think!” Matt says.  “Not gonna lie, you used a lot of big words, but I promise I’m not lying.”

Shaq does not believe that Matt is being honest about the teeth.  That does not sound possible. 

He does not want to admit to Hal that he has allowed his youngest brother to become injured during a routine mission, but there is no other choice.  Hal will not lie about the severity of losing a tooth.  There is only one honorable course of action. 

Shaq scoops Matt and his basket of fruit up and begins carrying him back to Charleston.

“Shaq!” Matt says, giggling.  “What are you doing?”

“I am returning you to your brother,” Shaq informs him, attempting to remain calm.  “Please hold on to your tooth.”

“I’m fine!” Matt says, trying to wiggle out of Shaq’s grip.  “I can walk!”

“It is safer if I carry you,” Shaq says.  “Please, stop struggling.”

Matt pouts as Shaq continues to carry him to Charleston, as quickly as he can. 

Hal is standing at the perimeter, waiting for them to return.  He rushes forward when he sees the two of them. 

“What happened?  Is he okay?” Hal asks.

“I’m _fine_!” Matt insists.  “I got apples!”

“He lost a tooth,” Shaq says, handing Hal his youngest sibling.  “I assure you, I monitored him closely, but he ate an Earth fruit and lost his tooth.”

“That’s it?” Hal asks.  “He lost his tooth?”

“Yes, that is the only problem that I could ascertain,” Shaq says.

“He stuck his fingers in my mouth and everything,” Matt chimes in.  “I tried to tell him that it was fine, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Really?” Hal asks, looking up at Shaq with a wide smile on his face.  He is laughing at Shaq.  “He wasn’t lying.  It’s totally okay for kids to lose their baby teeth.”

“Ah,” is all Shaq says, flush with embarrassment as he turns away.  “I have actual duties to return to.”

“Shaq!” Hal calls out after him, but Shaq keeps walking away.  “Come on, babe!”

“I wanna hang out!” Matt yells.

Shaq ignores them, far too embarrassed to talk to either of them.

* * *

 

Later, when Shaq is resting in his quarters, he hears a knock at his door.  A Volm would have pressed the ringer, so Shaq knows it can only be Hal. 

Shaq ignores him.

The pounding becomes louder and Shaq snorts in annoyance.

“I know you’re in there!” Hal yells.  “I will break this door down if I have to.”

Shaq stands up and presses the release to open the door.  “I assure you, Volm doors are made of building materials much stronger than you.”  He turns away and walks back to his bed, laying with his back to Hal.

“Why did you let me in, then?” Hal asks.

“Because it would be unconscionable to inflict your loud behavior on my comrades,” Shaq replies. 

“Yeah, okay,” Hal says.  He sits on Shaq’s bed, resting a hand on his shoulder.  “Hey, why are you so extra grumpy?”

“I am not grumpy,” Shaq argues.

“Yes, you are,” Hal says, leaning down to kiss his cheek.  “I don’t know why you would be when Matt loved your afternoon out together.”

“I do not believe he did,” Shaq says.

“Trust me,” Hal says.  “He did.  Matt had a lot of fun with you.”

“I called him a liar and acted foolishly,” Shaq says.  He does not understand why he behaved the way he did. 

“You were looking out for him,” Hal says.  “I appreciate that.” 

Shaq does not reply, and Hal hops over him to lay down so they are face to face. 

“You were great today,” Hal says.  “You were sweet with Matt, and I love you.”

Hal’s face turns bright red. 

“You are embarrassed by this admission,” Shaq says.  Somehow his hand has travelled to Hal’s waist.

“It’s, uh, kind of early to be declaring I love you is all,” Hal says. 

“Volm do not love,” Shaq says, “so there is no good time to declare love for a Volm.”

Hal laughs and strokes his face.  “Way to cheer me up.”

“I merely wished to inform you of Volm traditions,” Shaq says.

“You’re so considerate,” Hal says, kissing him again.

Shaq slips his hand under Hal’s shirt so he can touch his strangely soft human skin. 

“I love you,” Hal says again.

“You are not embarrassed this time,” Shaq says.

“Eh,” Hal says, tracing the ridges on Shaq’s face.  “There is no good time to tell a Volm you love him.  And I can’t be embarrassed to love someone who is so good with Matt.”

Shaq can feel himself blushing blue in reaction to something. 

“You are certain that your brother’s tooth is okay?” Shaq asks.

Hal laughs again and opens his mouth.  “See all these?” Hal runs his tongue over his teeth.

“I have excellent eyesight,” Shaq says.

“I lost each of these teeth,” Hal says.  “I’m fine.”

Shaq touches one gently.  “They seem to be intact.”

“We grow another set of teeth that are bigger and stronger than our baby teeth,” Hal says.  He nibbles at Shaq’s fingers.

“Truly?” Shaq says.  “Why?”

Hal shrugs.  “I dunno.”

“You are a strange people,” Shaq says, “with many disturbing aspects.”

“But we’re still pretty great,” Hal says, kissing him again.

“I did not say that,” Shaq protests.

“You didn’t have to,” Hal says, snuggling close to him.  “It’s obvious you think so.”

Shaq sighs loudly, pointedly, and settles in for a long night of cuddling this human.


End file.
